Hold On Tight
by Five-Princess
Summary: Elsa was never alone during her life. Someone was watching over her but why does he keep silence of all these feelings he hidden from her? He was so cold since a while. Elsa was cold too. I guess no one told them that too much cold causes death.
1. Chocolate

Title: Hold On Tight

Couple: Elsa/Jack

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fan-fiction and in any fan-fictions I did except if I said I did.

* * *

**Hold On Tight**

_Chocolate_

Once upon a time, was a young woman and her husband. Both were King and Queen of Arendelle. These two one wanted a son to watch his kingdom when they'll die. They wanted a Prince. Sadly, the Queen became sick. She called the spirit of winter to give her health back but he wanted something in exchange. He wanted her child to be the only person that will see him, believe in him or not. The Queen, the only one that believed in him, accepted. When the child was born, the King was furious. Yes, the Queen was better but he wanted a boy, not a girl. Also, the King remarked that his daughter had white icy hair and ice powers since she was transforming her basket into snow. He needed to deal with it. He gave the choice of her name to the spirit. He searched for hours for a cute name to give to that beautiful girl. He though, Elsa. It was perfect for her. Elsa of Arendelle.

Years passed but nothing changed. The King had another daughter and named her Anna. The King defended Elsa to show her powers to her sister until she don't have choice. Elsa needed to keep that secret to herself. During this time, she was alone in her bedroom. No toys nor person were allowed in this room. No changes, Elsa was alone with herself and her diary. She wrote everything she had in mind even if she didn't live it. She was dreaming of an ice castle with snowmen and frost everywhere. She never were social either way. Passing the rest of her existence alone, that was what she wanted. She hate being inside of a bedroom. She want to play. Still, tears were falling from her bright blue eyes. She was so scared that she couldn't sleep at night. Something weird was frighten even more her mother. The Queen hears every night Elsa talking. Talking about Anna, about winter, about how badly she hates her parents and about most importantly that day she will meet THE prince charming. She was so cute. The Queen let her go. She knew she was talking to someone with faith. She was talking with Jack Frost.

Another day, her parents went on a trip to Europe for some economic stuff. Elsa was taking care of everything for a few weeks. She was still afraid. Afraid of everything. Weeks passed but her parents didn't come back. They died. Anna wanted badly to talk to her sister but Elsa was again in pain. She froze her entire room. Jack was heartbroken. He still felt bad for her powers. They were stronger than he though. Healing her mother with these were the only thing he could do and now she died. Elsa got up from the ground and put herself something more comfortable. She wanted to sleep a little after that rough day. First, she went outside of the castle during her sister was at the burial of her parents. She saw a prince but this one laughed at her. He called her all types of names. Jack was there still can't believe it. She was so pure. How could an idiot in his case can refuse Elsa. She is perfection. The blonde girl cried all the way back home and locked herself in her room. Her eyes were closing slowly. The spirit argument with her again, explaining that she need to stop crying. Her hands were shooting ice on Jack but couldn't touch him. He was like a ghost. Elsa sat on her bed tearing up again. She wanted to be alone for real. She screamed so loud the entire castle heard her. That night when she got rid of Jack Frost but Jack didn't car. He stood with her, holding her shoulders singing _Let It go_ to her. Yes, he shown her that song. He is the reason of her pain since all those years but he was like a symphony. He was like a ballad, a beautiful song you sing to a baby. He was soft to her, not like the rest of this world. She felt asleep in his arms, leaving three years of sadness and insanity without him.

Three years later, Elsa was queen. She had the entire power of this city. A ball was there in the front of her with her younger sister as glee as usual. Joy was there, she could smell the chocolate that Jack liked which remind her of him. Her heart felt warm for a few minutes. Each villager were dancing like in a movie. She was alone. Anna was gone. Her smile too was gone, so fastly. When Anna came back, she explained to Elsa she planned of getting married with a stranger. Elsa again had that déjà vu. She was alone. Jack? Where was he? Elsa tried to left the room after she refused to Anna her wedding idea. She turned around and asked her to stop (it's at that part Elsa shows her powers in the movie but she don't in here). The Ice queen had a tear on her cheek. She slammed the door and climbed in her room by stopping the party. Her knees were in the front of her windows, praying for Jack to come back. Where was he? She felt someone touching her shoulder still singing the same song. She got up and watched his smile reflecting joy like a diamond. She hugged him leaving him with warmness, exactly like chocolate.


	2. Snow Angel

Title: Hold On Tight

Couple: Elsa/Jack

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fan-fiction and in any fan-fictions I did except if I said I did. Sorry short I know :P

* * *

**Hold On Tight**

_Snow Angel_

Elsa was now 22 years old. Maturity wasn't coming to her. She didn't mind. Her bedroom was again icy. Her long white hair were brushed by her during her body was laying down on her bed. Her skin was frosty. Her head felt on her pillow. She was still crying. Someone knocked on her window. Her legs were the first to run to the frozen window. Jack was there. The first thing Jack saw was the absence of her make-up. He smiled and told to Elsa. Her arms hugged him like a teddy bear. He touched her face again. Those blue eyes she had, what a perfection for him. Her long hair all curved were falling on her arms. They were friends after all but Frost felt something else for her. Was it love? Fear? Madness? Whatever it was, his smile couldn't stay hidden when he felt like that. She asked him to stay the night. He accepted (he couldn't refuse either way). They both slept in her queen bed.

When Elsa woke-up, Jack was sleeping. She smiled and tried to get out of her bed without... too late. Jack felt down the bed. She laughed and went downstairs for breakfast. Anna was downstairs with Hans, the man she wanted to marry. A ring was on her finger. Elsa asked the reason of that accessory. Anna took her bags besides her and left. Elsa tried to stop her but her mind refused to speak to her sister. She was mad at her? No she wasn't but Hans make her think that. He had a negative reputation of Elsa, a monster, an alien... she was unwanted. Hans heard Elsa and Jack last night. Even though nothing happened, he knew it was real loving. Elsa wanted to marry Jack. Hans took a peek and saw the queen all alone in her room with wine and two glasses. Her laugh wasn't stopping for a second, hearing a voice the prince couldn't imagine. He also saw ice. Everywhere. Not a single corner of this room wasn't at least cold. At that moment, Hans knew he could play with her sister's heart easily. Hans told everything to Anna except of the cold side of Elsa since it was the cherry on the top of the cake. His plan was dressed up as great as him. As they were leaving to find a new kingdom, Hans watched Elsa climbing her castle while crying like a child. Her best friend was gone now.

Jack stand with her for a few weeks before going back to his normal life. Arendelle was wondering why the princess was gone with her husband. Everyone though the Queen pushed her away to run her kingdom alone. She felt into a deep depression. Her population was fastly getting shorter. She was drinking alcohol which she used to hate. She was so dark and scared. Jack tried and tried to stop her but it couldn't work. He saw all that trouble he made. Jack didn't gave up though. The snow spirit asked to his friend if she wanted to go live with her in the outskirt of the town. She accepted.

Elsa went to the coldest place she could find with Jack, leaving Arendelle with itself with the curious fact Anna came back with her fiancé. Elsa was sure Anna would be in danger but for now, this moment was more important than anything since she was with Jack. When she built her castle exactly how she wanted, Jack took her to the bedroom telling her he had a big surprise. He removed his frozen hands but Elsa saw nothing excepted the room. Jack putted his two knees down on the ground, held tight his best friend's hands and said three words... ''I love you...'' He spoke to her. It's true, Jack loves her. He can't explain it. After all, he is her guardian, protector of her law and slave to her magic but he don't know why each single times her eyes crushes into his, another word describe their friendship, love. Elsa never had some even from Anna. She wanted so badly to see her sister that for her, it was normal being far from the rest of the family. Not being able to supper with them or play with friend. Being bullied by other kids during she was in her room with her diary was normal. Now, she have the most rebellious boy, knees down and telling how much she is important for him. What a cheesy situation, she though with a smile. Elsa copied Frost by kneeling down and gave a hug to him. Icy tears were falling from her eyes, slowly crossing her cheeks and her neck. He looked at her, her face was so pretty. ''I love you too, Jack'' She said by hiding her face on his shoulder. ''...but if someone sees me like this, they'll think I'm crazy'' She finished coldly. Jack lifted her face upper and removed her bad tears and replaced them by a smile when then, he putted his manly lips on hers. She just had her first kiss. For three seconds, she forgot Anna, her kingdom, Hans and everything except one person. Who? Jack Frost, her Snow Angel.


	3. Where the dark has his place

Title: Hold On Tight

Couple: Elsa/Jack

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fan-fiction and in any fan-fictions I did except if I said I did. WARNING: A bit of Hans/Elsa comes in the next chapters :)

* * *

**Hold On Tight**

_Where the Dark has his place_

Elsa was thirty now. Anna was back just about to marry Hans but still, something wrong was happening she was sure. Each time they were dinning together, Hans wasn't talking or anything else. He was always trying to speak about the King's throne. Hans was already trying to kill her, not Anna but Elsa. Putting poison in her wine, adding traps all around the castle. Even Jack saw it. The ice queen wondered of the reason, spied him during his unusually usual meeting with one of his new friend, the Duke of Weselton. She heard he wanted to have her place. The queen hated the fact that her sister is in deep danger. Her amazing voice called Hans.

- Please, I know what you want, said Elsa to him.

- So what do I want so deeply... if you know me so well, Hans continued while holding her chin like a first kiss.

- You want my throne. I'll give you it... but let go my sister, Elsa reposed sadly.

- There's only one way to figure this out, Queen Elsa. You shall marry me instead of me marrying your sister. Tomorrow morning will be the best, Hans concluded as he let go her chin and went away with the perfect criminal smile.

Elsa felt on the ground. That pain she has... at least, her sister is safe. She hears Anna crying after Hans refused to marry her. Anna knocked on her sister's door while screaming of jealousy.

- Why did you do this Elsa! Don't you love me happy, Anna screamed.

- It's for your own good, Anna. I love you, okay. This man doesn't love you.

- Of course he does! He told me so...

- Did he? DID HE? Anna answer me, Elsa said knew that for once again, she was right.

- He... He didn't... but I know he does.

- Go ask him.

Both princesses went to Hans' room. Both knocked at the same time but he only answered a few minutes later. Anna asked to him if he ever loved her of any sort of cheesy romantic ways. Hans laughed evilly. He took Elsa's hand and kissed her right in the front of her dear friend's face. Hans was acting (as usual). Anna ran away as fast as she could in her closely empty pink room. After their first kiss, the snow Queen removed the saliva of her disgusting prince all over her lips while crying at her turn. The worst in that story? Jack was right beside her.

Her Majesty was preparing her clothes for the wedding. She knew it was quite risqué playing with her sister's heart.

- You're not going to do this aren't you, asked the boyfriend of the queen as cold as him.

- I don't have choice, Jack. Me and Anna will die if so.

- No, only her.

- She's my sister! I love her. If you can't understand this then go as far as you can and don't come back, Elsa finished while closing her bag for the honey moon.

- Can I, at least, help you for the dress?

- Yes, Jack.

- I love you, Jack exclaimed with a low voice while kissing his girl's neck during she was giggling.

The next morning, Elsa wore her dress, ate her breakfast and went already to the wedding. As she was walking right to the aisle, her dress was softly rubbing the green carpet under her. The queen was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves without covering her short shoulders but which include a hundreds of snowflakes on them. Hans wasn't impress but Jack... he never smiled like that in his life. She arrived. After a few minutes of talking, another few words were smoke to the man on the left of Elsa. ''You may kiss the bride'', he said. Elsa came closer and softly kissed the prince but when she kissed him, coldness was covering his lips. He smiled and took Elsa's hands and removed both gloves she was wearing. Everyone wondered why this action but again, Elsa was stressed. Her arms were numb so was her desire to let go that pain off her. Hans took the bouquet besides him and asked Elsa to pick them up but as long as she refused, his plan won't work. She was forced by the public now. Ge'ez... she took them up, wishing nothing will happen but by sadness, the entire room froze. She ran away with Jack on her side. She went as far as she could.

- You got this, Pitch, asked Hans to someone.

- Of course I did, let the real fun begin, Pitch Black finished darking the room he was in while no one was there.

Elsa was so far she couldn't see a home close. She sat on the ground and let her hair undo.

- I'm sorry, Jack said while hugging Elsa so tightly she stop feeling her inner pain.

- Don't be sorry, we're just stuck here for a few years alone.

- Elsa, I know it's my fault. Maybe I was the real one who stressed you and froze the castle.

- I don't mind. I'm alone with you and this is what I wanted.

- But Anna and Hans? What will you do with these two ones?

- Jack, I love you so deeply right now that I don't even care a bit, Elsa said turning her head and kissed him.

- Well, you'll need to hold on tight, with me things are made quite steady but I know you'll get used to it, Jack said while his girlfriend was laying her head on his shoulder.

Elsa softly felt asleep, leaving stress and misery away from her brain. She was freezing but also warming at the same time. She knew things won't get better. She knew Jack won't stay forever. She only knew one thing in this moment, holding him tightly and maybe never let him go...

* * *

A/N: THERE IS TALKING! Sorry it's short but I didn't had the time to write more. Be sure to go check my Futurama fanfiction Same Love (a bit darker but hey, this is me). I appreciate alot of your comments thank you guys :)


End file.
